The objective of this proposal is to continue to operate a regional tissue procurement service at the Ohio State University as part of the Cooperative Human Tissue Network (CHTN) of the National Cancer Institute. This laboratory will coordinate and provide specimens for the needs of the cancer research community in the northwest United States and nationally for rare specimens. It will provide normal, benign, and malignant tissues and blood cells derived from leukapheresis. The service will be expanded to provide autopsy tissue. Procurement, handling, characterization and distribution will be tailored as closely as possible to the needs of each cancer researcher and specimens will normally be provided either fresh or frozen within 24 hours of collection. Ther will be continued efforts to educate the research community to the availability of these tissues as an alternative to animal research. Investigator needs will specifically be identified through network communications, prioritized according to the charter of the CHTN, obtained from surgical specimens or autopsies no longer for diagnostic purposes, characterized by pathologists under a rigid system of quality assurance, coded to insure patient confidentiality, and packaged and shipped promptly according to investigator needs. Handling of specimens during all phases will emphasize protection of laboratory personnel from infections and the appropriate follow-up information will be provided. Difficult issues regarding access, commercial uses, informed consent, and hazards of infection were all addressed during the previous funding period through a mechanism of goverance which was established for the Network. These issues, however, will continue to pose new challenges and new solutions will be sought during the next cycle.